Electric motors such as those employed in hybrid vehicles with electromechanical transmissions utilize controllers that rely on accurate and reliable measurement of rotor speed and position for smooth torque application between the motors, an input shaft from an engine and an output member. Multiple speed sensors measuring rotation of target wheels may be employed, but these components require accurate positioning of the speed sensors relative to one another (e.g., exactly 90 degrees apart from one another) which necessitates tight machining tolerances of the transmission case housing the sensors and requires extra space for target wheels. External speed sensors (i.e., external to the motor) increase overall transmission length and also require targets that add inertia.